


Last time I saw you

by RachelGaldar



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelGaldar/pseuds/RachelGaldar
Summary: A fight went wrong and he just wanted to go home. But no one was around to help him, until someone came unexpected.





	Last time I saw you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic last summer, after reading Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps Rebirth 1. I got inspired by it and I felt the need to write, but it doesn't mean it follows the story in the comic :P. I expect to have it translated to English soon, but in the meanwhile you can read it using the translator. Hope you like it!! Sorry if it's too sad...

No lo vio venir. Aquel rayo de energía surgió casi de la nada e impactó en su costado desprotegido, donde penetró y se expandió como las esquirlas de una bala hueca que se hace pedazos al alcanzar su objetivo. Casi en el mismo instante, con la fuerza de su voluntad, materializó una cuchilla que decapitó a los cuatro atacantes en apenas una milésima de segundo. Seguidamente, se llevó la mano al costado y cayó al suelo. "No, mierda...". El ataque le había pillado por sorpresa. Enseguida, descubrió de donde había surgido aquel rayo de energía dirigido: en la mano de uno de los atacantes había un pequeño cilindro metálico algo menor que la palma de la misma, lo que explicaba por qué había pasado desapercibido y también por qué, a pesar de que era un arma letal, no lo había desintegrado por completo al dispararle.

El dolor era intenso y lacerante, el rayo de energía había quemado tanto la superficie de su costado y abdomen como afectado a las estructuras internas, aunque Hal desconocía el alcance de la herida. Cuando se atrevió a mirar, quedó consternado al descubrir el oscuro agujero de bordes difusos que se abría bajo su mano. En aquel momento parecía que la herida no sangraba, ya que la corriente energética había cauterizado los tejidos más externos, sin embargo, probablemente las vísceras habían sufrido daño también y la situación se agravaba por el hecho de que habían quedado expuestas a través de aquel enorme orificio.

De repente, Hal Jordan fue consciente de lo que le esperaba. Se encontraba prácticamente solo en un planeta alejado de toda ayuda conocida, y aunque su anillo le informó de que aquel lugar estaba habitado por seres inteligentes, eso no era garantía de que pudieran salvarle la vida, ni de que no se tratara de una civilización hostil hacia las formas de vida alienígenas como era él en aquel momento. Además, sus compañeros se encontraban todos en paradero desconocido, el Green Lantern Corps se había desintegrado y con él sus redes de comunicaciones: incluso si ellos siguieran vivos todavía, no podría contactar con ellos. Él, el último de los Green Lantern, iba a morir solo, a miles de millones de años luz de su planeta natal.

Lleno de nostalgia, miró hacia el cielo estrellado. En aquel lugar, el día duraba unas pocas horas terrestres y él había llegado allí cuando ya estaba empezando a anochecer, mientras seguía la pista a aquellos criminales. No era su intención matarlos, pero si no lo hubiera hecho habrían escapado y su muerte habría sido en vano. Había una amenaza menos en el universo y solo eso hacía que su muerte no fuera en vano.

"¿Dónde estará la Tierra?", se preguntó. Un espacio helado, oscuro e infinito se extendía ante sus ojos y lo separaba de su lejano hogar. ¿Cuántos lo recordarían todavía, no como el héroe, sino como el hombre que una vez fue? Coast City había sido destruida y con ella, la mayoría de las personas a las que una vez amó. Solo Carol Ferris seguía viva, tal vez, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de ella. Al final sus caminos se separaron y el amor terminó de extinguir sus últimos rescoldos.  Se preguntó si ella todavía lo recordaría. A pesar de todo, de vez en cuando aún la echaba de menos.

............

Una sensación anómala recorrió el cuerpo de Sinestro mientras observaba con tranquilidad el universo que se extendía más allá de su fortaleza central en Mundo Guerra, anteriormente conocido como Oa, el hogar de los Guardianes del Universo y base de operaciones del desaparecido Green Lantern Corps. Con la derrota de este último, el Sinestro Corps se había alzado y convertido en el nuevo defensor del orden, por lo que el sueño de su líder y creador, Thaal Sinestro, al fin se había visto cumplido: salvar al universo de sí mismo y restaurar el orden, aunque para ello fuera necesario imponerlo por medio del miedo.

 

Repentinamente, Sinestro tuvo que apartar la mirada de aquel universo al que protegía y apoyarse en la pared. Por un instante pensó que sería una de las muchas debilidades que la edad le había provocado en los últimos tiempos, aunque descartó la posibilidad enseguida, ya que Parallax, la entidad del miedo, había revitalizado su cuerpo y sus fuerzas, necesarias para llevar a cabo el gran objetivo que se había impuesto y que le había atormentado durante toda su vida: traer el orden y el control al universo.

Sin embargo, de inmediato supo la causa de su conmoción. No se trataba de una visión, no exactamente, pero de repente supo que a Jordan le sucedía algo malo. Había tenido esas sensaciones anteriormente y, aunque no eran frecuentes, las conocía bastante bien. Entre sus congéneres era una capacidad bastante común, a pesar de que muchos de ellos no la desarrollaban. Durante un tiempo pensó que él no poseía esa facultad hasta que su familia fue asesinada por la explosión de una bomba terrorista. Él no estaba presente, ni siquiera estaba cerca del lugar del atentado, pero en el mismo instante en que volaron por los aires sintió una especie de angustia que le atenazaba el pecho y le hizo caer al suelo. Las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, aunque casi nunca lloraba, y entonces supo que su familia estaba muerta. Poco después, le informaron de lo sucedido.  Él era apenas un hombre joven en aquellos tiempos. También le pasó algo parecido cuando murió Arin por la misma causa y posteriormente con la muerte de Abin. En aquellos momentos le asaltaban sensaciones difíciles de describir, a veces eran debilidades o dolores ilocalizables, frecuentemente acompañados de angustia y de la certeza de que una persona amada había sufrido algún grave percance.

Hacía muchos años que no sabía nada de Jordan y tampoco le preocupaba mientras no se interpusiera en su camino. Sin embargo, en aquel momento no podía dejar de pensar en él de ninguna manera. Lyssa Drak, que se encontraba cerca de él, como siempre, fue testigo de su alteración. "Mi Señor Sinestro, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que llame a tu hija?". "No, Lyssa, estoy perfectamente, pero tengo algo que hacer".

Y así, mientras ignoraba la voz de la razón, de su gran capacidad de autocontrol, que desaprobaba la decisión de ir en busca de su más odiado enemigo, Hal Jordan, que tal vez estaba a punto de morir o ya había muerto, se dejó guiar por aquella otra voz de su instinto, sin saber realmente por qué obedecía al mismo.

...................

Hal Jordan, con la fuerza de su voluntad, creó una especie de vendaje alrededor del tronco para evitar que se le salieran las vísceras, abrió su dimensión de bolsillo personal y extrajo unas vendas reales, con las que sustituyó la construcción del anillo. La dimensión de bolsillo le permitía guardar la batería del anillo y otros objetos útiles y tenerlos accesibles en cualquier momento. Fue Sinestro quien le mostró la utilidad de aquella tecnología, pues hasta aquel entonces Hal guardaba su batería de poder en una taquilla, en el planeta Tierra, de manera que si se descargaba el anillo en pleno espacio exterior y no se encontraba cerca de otro Green Lantern que pudiera proporcionarle una batería se vería en serios problemas. Sinestro... Al final él y su Corps habían vencido sobre los Green Lantern y ahora controlaban el destino del Universo. El miedo se había alzado como la fuerza más poderosa del espectro emocional y por medio de él se imponía el orden sobre el caos. ¿Qué habría sido de Sinestro? Hacía bastantes años ya de aquella derrota final, de la destrucción de Green Lantern Corps. El ejército de Sinestro seguía vivo, pero ¿y su líder? Debía de tener ya bastantes años, incluso pudiera ser que estuviera muerto. Sin embargo, estuviera vivo o no, eso ya no importaba, pues el universo se había subyugado a los designios de Sinestro y su legado permanecería a lo largo de los eones.

.....................

El universo está repleto de mundos y seres infinitos como el espacio, que todo lo compone y todo lo abarca. Y, de entre todos esos seres innumerables, solo uno ocupaba en ese momento la mente de Sinestro. Pero ¿dónde estaría el humano? De los miles de millones de cuerpos que ocupan el espacio, ¿cuál sería el que estaba a punto de convertirse o que ya era, de hecho, la tumba de Hal Jordan?  Sinestro no tenía la más mínima idea racional de dónde podía encontrarse, pero su instinto nunca le había fallado y era él quien le guiaba en su viaje. Avanzaba lo más rápido que podía, por encima de la velocidad de la luz. Tal vez ya era demasiado tarde, no obstante, Sinestro quería comprobar que efectivamente sus facultades seguían vigentes y en funcionamiento. Y quizás todavía pudiera salvar al humano, como tuvo que hacer muchas veces cuando era su mentor. En fin...

Justo cuando empezaba a pensar que estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo y que su búsqueda estaba resultando infructuosa, se paró en seco frente a un pequeño planeta que giraba en torno a una enana blanca. Se dirigió hacia el lado del planeta que estaba en penumbra y atravesó su atmósfera hasta llegar a la superficie rocosa. Rápidamente, realizó un escaneo para detectar formas de vida presentes en el planeta, ya fuera por emisión de sustancias de origen biológico o por la posesión de organismos más calientes que el medio circundante, por ejemplo. Enseguida descubrió unas anomalías térmicas a unos pocos kilómetros y hacia allá se dirigió, con la esperanza de encontrar aquel a quien estaba buscando.

.........................

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero le pareció que habían pasado siglos, tal era la intensidad del dolor. Tenía los ojos cerrados y, cuando los abrió y trató de incorporarse un poco, se mareó horriblemente. Tuvo que desistir de inmediato y volvió a su postura inicial. La venda ya había comenzado a mancharse de sangre. Miró una vez más al infinito espacio oscuro y cuajado de estrellas que se extendía sobre su cabeza. No sabía si alguna de aquellas luces sería la del Sol alrededor del cual giraba su amada Tierra, ni siquiera si los rayos que emitía habrían alcanzado ya aquel rincón remoto del Universo. "¿Dónde estará la Tierra?", se preguntó una vez más. De repente fue plenamente consciente de que iba a morir solo en medio de la nada, a millones de años luz de su hogar, y le invadió una profunda tristeza. No había ni un ser, por más simple o alienígena que fuera, con el que compartir sus últimos momentos. Le hubiera dado igual de quién o qué se tratara con tal de no estar solo en aquel instante postrero. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se preguntó cuánto tardaría en morir. El dolor, que antes era insoportable, parecía haberse atenuado, no obstante, en ese momento sentía mucho frío.  Quedó sumido en un extraño sopor y tardó bastante en darse cuenta de que ya no se encontraba solo, que una presencia viva acababa de aterrizar cerca de él y los otros cuatro cadáveres.

.......................

En efecto, su instinto no se equivocaba. Había encontrado a Hal Jordan, aunque no podía asegurar que estuviera vivo, pues tenía los ojos cerrados y no advirtió su presencia. Sin embargo, había otros cuatro cuerpos y Sinestro se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial hasta que el escaneo de su anillo le confirmó que estaban todos muertos. Finalmente, se acercó y proyectó un halo de luz a su alrededor, que incluía a Hal y los cadáveres, pues aún era de noche en aquella parte del planeta. Jordan no dio ninguna señal de ser consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sinestro se arrodilló junto a él y lo examinó. Estaba pálido y un sudor frío cubría su frente, que se encontraba algo fruncida. Todavía el cuerpo estaba caliente, pero Jordan no respondió cuando Sinestro le tocó la cara, así que no era garantía de que siguiera vivo. Entonces, vio el vendaje manchado de sangre y se disponía a examinar la herida cuando Jordan abrió los ojos. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula y se manifestó en la expresión de su rostro, que resultaba casi cómica. Hal Jordan casi nunca podía disimular sus emociones. Un susurro apenas audible atravesó sus labios resecos. "Sinestro".  Él no dijo nada, tan solo lo miró un momento. No se vislumbraba ninguna emoción en su rostro, ni odio, ni pena, ni regocijo. Nada. Pero solo con eso fue suficiente para tranquilizar al humano, pues era probablemente una confirmación de que no había hostilidad. Sinestro cortó el vendaje cuidadosamente con una construcción de su anillo y observó la herida. No le gustó nada lo que vio debajo, pero no dejó que esa apreciación trasluciera en su rostro y se mantuvo inexpresivo, casi indiferente. Procedió a colocar un nuevo vendaje mientras se preguntaba qué arma habría causado tal herida. Entonces se acercó a los cadáveres y descubrió el cilindro metálico en la mano de uno de ellos. Era un arma de energía dirigida, un láser, muy poderosa y capaz de desintegrar los cuerpos, aunque esa en concreto, debido a su pequeño tamaño, no estaba diseñada para ello, sino para causar heridas que, no obstante, resultaban letales en la mayoría de los casos. Enseguida Sinestro supo que sería muy difícil que Jordan sobreviviera. Se guardó el láser y volvió junto al humano. Estaba intentando decirle algo, pero tuvo que acercarse más para poder entenderlo. "Agua...". Sinestro tomó su dimensión de bolsillo y cogió un recipiente que contenía el preciado líquido de la vida. "No sé si deberías beber algo con esa herida, Jordan, pero te daré un poco para que puedas humedecer la boca". Con cuidado, le levantó la cabeza y acercó el recipiente a sus labios. Dejó que tomara solo una pequeña cantidad del líquido, que mantuvo en la boca un momento y luego tragó despacio. Jordan cerró los ojos y suspiró. A continuación, la voz surgió más clara de su garganta. "Gracias, Sinestro". Durante un rato no dijeron más nada, ni Sinestro mostró intención alguna de llevárselo de allí e intentar salvarle. Tampoco Hal le pidió que lo hiciera, solo lo miraba y en sus ojos Sinestro reconoció la terrible certeza, el resignado alivio de quien sabe que su muerte es ya inevitable. Al fin, Jordan habló. Apenas tenía fuerzas para hacerlo y Sinestro tuvo que acercarse bastante a su cabeza para poder escucharle.

"Pensaba que estabas muerto..."

"Sinestro nunca muere, Jordan, pero eso tú ya lo sabes"

"No puedes engañar al tiempo, Sinestro... Hace ya muchos años desde la última vez que nos vimos... ¿Cómo es que sigues prácticamente igual?"

Sinestro se encogió de hombros. No era momento de explicarle que era Parallax quien había rejuvenecido su cuerpo marchito.

"¿Por qué estás aquí? Eras la última persona que esperaba encontrarme..."

"Estaba de paso"

Era obvio que Jordan no se lo creía, pero no dijo nada.

"Sinestro...", dijo con un hilo de voz

"¿Qué? ", Sinestro tuvo que acercarse a su rostro para poder oír lo que decía. Estaban separados por apenas un par de centímetros.

"¿Por qué no acabas con esto? Es lo que siempre has querido..."

Sinestro supo de inmediato a qué se refería: quería que lo matara, que acabara con su sufrimiento de una vez.

"No"

"Eres un sádico"

"No es eso, Jordan"

Hal suspiró y cerró los ojos. No es que Sinestro fuera aprensivo a la hora de matar ni nada por el estilo, de hecho, había matado a cientos de seres sin ningún miramiento y no sentía ningún remordimiento. Todo lo había hecho por el bien del universo. Incluso muchas veces había querido matar a Hal Jordan pero por alguna razón en aquel momento era incapaz de reunir todo el odio y el rencor que había acumulado durante años.

"Cuántas veces quise matarte, cuántas veces deseé que murieras de alguna u otra manera, aunque realmente jamás llegué a creer que eso sucedería. Y si así fuera, pensaba que sería por mi propia mano. Ahora te veo y me resulta sorprendente, pues nunca creí que te vería morir", pensó Sinestro, mas no lo dijo. Deseó sentir ira hacia el Lantern, o regocijo por su muerte, sin embargo, solo había un gran vacío en su pecho. "Me estoy volviendo viejo...".

Jordan abrió los ojos de nuevo. "Ayúdame a incorporarme...por favor".  Con cuidado, Sinestro pasó el brazo alrededor de la espalda de Jordan y lo ayudó a erguirse, pero no llegó a sentarse debido al dolor de la herida. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Sinestro, que rodeaba a Jordan con su brazo y lo mantenía en aquella posición para que no tuviera que hacer esfuerzo. Después de un rato, Hal volvió a hablar. Al principio Sinestro no entendió nada y así se lo hizo saber. Hal esperó unos segundos para tomar fuerzas y lo intentó de nuevo. "Siempre...estabas ahí... Desde los primeros tiempos...y a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado...siempre estabas...lo quisiera yo o no...y ahora...eres el único que permanece...". Y, finalmente, en medio de un estertor, Hal Jordan, el último de los Green Lantern, exhaló su aliento postrero y la fuerza vital abandonó su cuerpo. Sinestro se quedó inmóvil allí durante mucho tiempo, más del que hubiera querido, con el cadáver de Hal Jordan entre sus brazos.

 

 

           

 


End file.
